New Queen of Camelot, Morgana's enchanted tools
by Atsumihura
Summary: When Morgana used magic on the new queen, will Merlin and Arthur made it to save her?


It was the day that changed everything. On that year, Arthur had succeed in defeating Modread, claiming his throne and rebuild the Camelot. Merlin and Lancelot also stand by him on his way to victory. Alas, Uther's death was revenged and Morgana will be sentenced to death. I? Well, this is your future queen speaking. Yes, Arthur had proposed me. And I said yes. Gwen is happily with Lancelot. And I don't know why Merlin hadn't found his pair yet. Maybe, Gaius death is not that acceptable to him. I am sure, one day. The right people will c0me.

As the dinner ended, I walked into the room, and took off my robe as usual, wearing my sleep robe. I heard a song been played and smiled. Thinking on how great that the boys is having fun together. I hope that Arthur didn't get drunk too much. As I lay on my bed, looking at the ceiling. I finally thought about Morgana. The witch. How is she doing right now? Morgana will be sentenced to death. But its seems like, it's too hard for Arthur to make the decision. I understand. She was his bride to be once. I pushed the thoughts away and pulling my blanket.

I woke up with heaving breath out of my dream. I dreamt of Morgana. Crying in the fire, begging for help. I looked around and saw no sign of Arthur. The song had ended and it felt eerie silent. I stood up, put on my robe and walked out of the room. I walked along the corridor and saw that maids are clearing the table, telling that the boys had just ended the drink. I paced down to the lower towers, just to catch a glimpse of Merlin, walking dizzily to his chamber. I walked faster and saw Gwen's and Lancelot's chamber is already locked.

I would like to ask Gwen out to find for Arthur when I heard a faint sound from the room. I put my ear on the door and blushed. It was the sound of Gwen whisper's. I also heard Lancelot's voice, calling her name, faintly. I walked away, hiding my thoughts and concentrate on searching for Arthur.. I need to find Arthur and get back to the chamber. As I walked, I realised that I was already in the basement, where I found out that the guard station is empty.

This is dangerous. It is the prison down there, and there wasn't even a guard to take charge? I walked deeper but silently as I don't want to wake the prisoner. Of course, the prisoner is only one, which is Morgana. But she's dangerous, I don't want anything to do with her. Suddenly, after reaching the prison, I heard a familiar voice talking.

It was Arthur. And I'm sure the other one is Morgana. I rushed and hide in the shadow, few feet away from them. Arthur was standing in front of the gate, clearly, have left the drunken state. His cheek is not as red as Merlin's and he was holding out a key. I saw Morgana, across the room, chained to the wall. She looked elegant and beautiful as ever. Except that she did not tie her long hair. Making her looked deadly.

I looked as Arthur unlocked the door and rushed towards Morgana, where he unchained her. I was dumbfounded. They started kissing and both of them embraces, like lovers. Slowly, I realised that the man is my husband to be and the one he kissed isn't me. Raged overwhelmed me as I walked out of the shadows

"how..." and somebody closed my mouth. I could hear my muffled voice as I tried to get out from the grip. I turned and looked at Morgana and Arthur, hugging each other, unaware of my presence. The stranger pulled me away and led me out of the dungeon. The next thing I know is a slow whisper and everything turned black.

I thought everything was just a dream, as I saw Arthur beside me, sleeping and slow snored came out from him. A single ray of light penetrates in and its already late morning. I woke up and tip toed to the closet, to change my robe and wash myself. After finished preparing myself, I opened the window and looked out to the forest. I remembered the day Arthur saved me from the Basilisk.

Even though it was vague, but I always remembered how my family was slain by a group of men whom introduce themselves as hunters. I watched in horror as my father pushed me behind a curtain and the men broke in, taking everything and killed everyone. As the time passed, I grew up more independent and became a hunter myself, to find those who had done that thing to my family. One by one, the members had been killed, either by me or by the king's men. And after years of searching, making me a wild women, I found the leader, deep in the forest of the place of the old religion, where he was there, living with his family.

He was married and owned 2 sons. The family lived there for years, and I stalked him for a few days when suddenly a creature attacked in the middle of the night. I woke up in my hiding place, as I saw the large snake bit him as he screamed in pain. His wife tried to help him but her to, was whipped by the snake's tail, and hit a tree. I stood in silent, pondering whether I should help them or not. The boys ran away from the site, and I saw as the leader and his wife, died and was eaten by the snake. Suddenly a feeling of sadness overwhelmed me. I should've helped them. I regained back my humanity and a tear flowed down.

As the dawn breaks, and the snake had returned too it's lair, I ran to find the boys. At noon, I heard a screaming sound and I rushed to see the boys were been chased by a huge snake. I was sure it was the snake of last night. And it come to my mind, that now, I can see better, it is no ordinary snake. It is basilisk. The old religion's magical beasts. One bite of it and you are sure is going to die. I jumped in its way and drew out my swords. No matter how cruel that man is, his sons has nothing to do with his sins. I stopped the basilisk from chasing the children and fought with it, having an eye to eye match as the basilisk is old enough to have few hair on its head. It attacked and tried to bite me, but I blocked it with my swords. The fight goes on until I managed to hurt it with my swords and it backed away. Thinking that the fighting had stopped, I turned to the children who were hiding and urged them to run. As fast as lightning, I heard the sound of the dead leaves and turned, just in time to see the basilisk is already charging towards me.

"What are you thinking?" I familiar voice asked me and hugged me from the back. The warmth of the day is no match with his embrace. I touch his hand and we swayed for a moment.

"Nothing. I just, remembered on the first day I met you." I smiled and turned to face him. He was already dressed and shaved. Gosh, I must've been dreaming for too long. He flashed his smile and took my hand to the dining chamber.

On our way, I saw Gwen and Lancelot's room's door is already ajar, and saw Gwen is putting Lancelot's belt on. I smiled towards them and they waved back. Arthur looked at me and asked, "what's with the blushing?" I shocked my head and looked away. Arthur's hand gripped on my waist harder and whispered to me, "a secret? You will going to tell me sooner or later.." I giggled and pushed him away.

The dining chamber was already opened and Merlin was sitting at the edge of the room, reading his book in silent. Maids are preparing the food on the table and Arthur pulled a chair for me and I sat, and he next to me.

"You have a good sleep, Bell le Vouz?" Merlin asked. I looked at him and wondered, he never call me with my full name before.

"yes, Merlin. Thank You for asking. How about your party last night?" I asked back for manner

" good. Very well indeed." He replied and he looked at Arthur. Arthur cleared his throat and started to put a bun in my plate. A few moment of silence later, and laughing of Gwen and Lancelot could be heard. They walked into the chamber and sat next to Merlin. The long table seems awfully empty with me and Arthur on the end and Merlin, Gwen and Lancelot on the other side. Maids served foods for Gwen and Lancelot and all of us started with our food.

I looked as Merlin studied the book with a bun on his hand. As I looked at him, Arthur's hand suddenly clenched mine and said, " How about we go out and walked around the lower castle?" he said and announced it to everyone. He looked at me and smiled.

"well, I really need to get some fresh air after last night's heavy drink.. how about you, Gwen?" Lancelot answered and drank his juice.

"Yeah, sure. I don't have anything better to do. Besides, I can search for a new dress." She replied.

"Talking about new dress.. you've told me that you wanted to buy a new one, right?" Arthur looked at me and waited for my answer.

"um.. Yes. Definitely. I really need one. " I stuttered. Gosh, where my head went to? I always looked at Merlin because I knew that, even though his eyes are on the book, he is staring at me.

"Merlin?" Lancelot asked and all of us looked at him. Finally he put down the book and scooped his berries.

"I am in. Need to fine some herbs." He replied short.

"Didn't you feel anything wrong with Merlin just now?" Arthur asked and turned as I put on his cape.

"I know right? He sounded very... irritated." I completed my sentence. That is what he is back then. Irritated. Why?

"You know what, I'll have a talk with him. You know. It must've been some business." Arthur looked at his reflection in the mirror.

" or, he missed Gaius." I replied. Arthur looked at me and nodded. "High percentage on that too." He replied and hugged my waist.

" What are you going to wear today, my love?" he smiled and pulled out a blue gown from the wardrobe. This will be pretty on you. I laughed and nodded, changing my robe to the gown. While I changed, He tied my hair and off we went to met the others

As Lancelot, Merlin and Arthur ( followed by some guards) went into the tavern, Gwen and I went to a shop, selling rolls of garments and dresses.

"I never saw you wore that dress. It is so familiar. You know." Gwen finally talked and pushed me to face a full size mirror. I looked at my reflection, a look into the mirror and I gasped in horror. This is impossible. This couldn't be. I looked like her. That is why I felt so different.

"It's scary." Gwen joked around and left me to see the seamstress. I looked at the reflection. I looked absolutely just like her. This gown. Reminded me the day I met her for the first time. The day where Arthur saved me and shoved her out of his heart. I only saw her from the distance, but I am sure that this is how she looked like. The hair too. Suddenly my heart stopped beating. Arthur is the one that tied my hair like this. Could he be? I smiled reluctantly. No way. I felt tear rolling down my cheek.

I rushed out of the shop, leaving Gwen behind and pulled the hair ribbon. He will have to explain everything. My hair flowed gently as I rushed to the tavern, only to find Lancelot outside of it, talking to the guards.

"Where is he?" I asked Lancelot patiently.

"My lady, what is wrong with you.." He answered, still drunk.

"Where is he?" I yelled and pulled his collar.

"The king went back to the castle, my lady." A guard replied for him and I let him go, running back to the castle. I heard guards, calling me behind me, but I couldn't wait long for them. I know where he is. This thing should be settled now.

As I reached the castle, I went straight to the dungeon, only to find, once again, the guard post is empty and I heard metal clanking and the sound of the jail gate creaking. Somebody opened the dungeon's door.

I held my breath as I walked to the corner and peeked behind the wall to see the jail. And it is just the same as my dream. It is Arthur and Morgana, hugging each other like a lost lover. The difference is that the pain is real, and I could feel like a knife stabbing my heart, over and over again. I was overwhelmed by the pain, and I could not bear it and knelt to the ground and cried in despair.

Suddenly I felt throbbing pain in my stomach and I looked down, only to realise a patch of blood on my left waist. I held it in horror as the blood flowing in my hand and the room swirled. The smell of blood is so strong that I could barely even breathe. The room turned darker and literally turned. Until I could hear the faint sound of laughing of a women and the emergency bell was rang.

The last thing I saw is a shadow of a woman, with messy hair in front of me, raising a dagger and aiming it at me. And again, the pain came.

I screamed and I heard voices of men, numbers of them, but I couldn't stand it. Slowly, the voice faded.

" Oh god, how can I live without you?" A voice slowly penetrates my eardrum.

"She is stable right now. But I am not sure when she will wake up. You have to be ready for anything." Another voice talked and I heard few more steps coming nearer.

"is she is going to be alright?" I am sure that is Gwen's voice and Lancelot is the one that is hushing her.

"It s okay. You can leave now. If anything happened, I'll call you. But I need you near me. Especially you, Merlin. Please, be awake. " His voice faintly ordering and I heard the door closed. Slowly, I succumbed to sleep.

"Please Bell... I need you.. Very much..." The voice stopped for a while and I felt my hand was touched by someone and was held tightly.

"Do you remember the first time we met? It is like.. wow. I just.. knew that it was you. You are half of my life. And I tried to save you from that basilisk. You are already been bitten by it. And well, I don't know what had driven me to pull you up and carry you away from it." He continued. And I felt my hand turned warm and I felt dripped of water on it. His tears. That is what I felt. I didn't know why I couldn't open my eyes. It felt so heavy and I couldn't move my body.

"and do you know that when Merlin said that he cannot cure you, I was like so mad that I even sentenced him to go and find a cure. And he was lost in the forest, and yes, I have to find him back. But you are unconscious for days, God, I thought you are already dead. And we found the cure, and you know the rest. " He finished talking and let my hand go. I thought he already went away, but I felt pressure on the other side of the bed and I felt the warmth as he lay next to me, chin on my head and hand wrapped around me.

" Sleep tight, honey. I love you, more than a mortal would." And I felt a light kiss on my lips. On that point, It is like water washing over me. I suddenly felt my body again. And I could open my eyes, turned my head towards him and looked at his face. His face broke my heart. With ripple of sadness on it and he haven't even shaved for days. Even though he closed his eyes, but there are trace of redness around his eye, showing how long he had cried. My Tears fell and I called him.

"Arthur" I lifted my hand slowly and place it on his cheek. I saw his eyebrows creased and slowly he opened his eyes. The second he opened his eyes is like my first time I saw him next to me in this very bed, after Merlin had cured me. The second passed as his eyes searched in mine and he smiled, holding me in his arm tighter and said,

"I thought I will never be with you anymore." He said and tear fell on my cheek. I smiled back and kissed him. After every confusing thing, I am glad that it is over. The kissed felt like it was the cure, and finally, after staring at each other eyes for so long, and I could count the hint of blue in his grey eyes, the door was opened and Merlin walked in, surely surprised to see I was already awake, with Arthur sitting next to me.

He rushed towards us and held out a bottle of liquid." Drink this, Bell, you should tell me earlier that she is already conscious." He sneered to Arthur. Arthur grinned and stood up. I swallowed the liquid that taste like cooper and snickered. Merlin looked at my face and said,

"Ouch please. Like you never taste anything worse before." And shove me back to the bed, with his hand on my wrist. Arthur stood beside me, watching and smiled in silence.

"Yup, both of you are okay." He said and stood to look at Arthur. " I think I should be gone to tell Gwen and Lance. And just tell her everything so that she will not look at me like I am a freak or somewhat." Merlin pointed at me with his expression and bow, walked out of the room.

Arthur sat slowly beside me and put his arm around my shoulder. Suddenly Merlin peeked behind the door and said. " Oh you should be gentle. The painkiller will be gone by now." He said and disappear.

I looked at Arthur in dazed and Arthur pulled me gently towards him. When I move, I suddenly felt a jolt of shocked on my abdomen and I writhed in pain.

"Ouch.. How? Why Is it so painful?" I asked him with my watery eyes. Arthur looked at me and bellowed in silence. He kissed my forehead and slowly started to explain everything.

"you have been in and out of yourself for a long time. Sometimes you wander endlessly throughout the hall, and walked into the dungeon. But still, we kept trying to revive you. For so long until you recovered back last night, and you talked like you are normal and we celebrate it with a party. Well, After that, you are lost again. I mean.. It is like, you are not even here. But, this morning, I found you awake and looking at the forest and we started talking again. I felt glad. I thought you are already alright. Merlin kept giving you the fluid he gave you just now, and you are improving.

I frowned and said;

"But, realise that. I knew that you are here with me. We talked. And We went to the breakfast together. I am me all the time." Arthur nodded and tried to calm me down

"But then, after we decide to go to the lower castle, you just.. lost. You kept talking about you are irritated and mad... and something. I couldn't keep up. And the way you looked at me, it is very suspicious. When we go and get dressed, you took an old gown from the maid and talked about you liked it and stuff. But I truly believed that the gown is Morgan's. I'd seen her wearing it a couple of times and could not be mistaken. After you tie your hair and left me alone and walk with Gwen first, Lance, Merlin and I tried to figure things out and we finally knew that it is Morgana's doing. We separate our way to find you, but you only met Lance, and after rough questioning with a knife on his neck, you answered your own question and left him, bleeding."

I gasped and shocked my head. "What have I done? How is he doing?"

" He is fine. He is a knight, Bell. He can handle that. " Arthur held my hand and went on.

"After Lance told me that you had went into the castle, Merlin and I went straight to the dungeon as it is the first thing that is on our mind."

"and the emergency bell? The women?" I asked and bit my lips. I shouldn't have asked. I knew the answer.

"it is the bell that rang when you broke into the dungeon and opened the jail door. And we found you on the floor, with a dagger on your hand and you stabbed yourself. There was no one in the dungeon. Not since I've sentenced Morgana." He said in a serious voice.

"Morgana is... dead?" My heart skips a beat. Then? Everything that I've dreamt of?

"well... I am not sure on that. But Merlin said that she will never come back after the war ended. Her face was damaged badly and she lost her power. " Arthur replied and the door opened.

" And she left a... present for you. I guess. You are her last enchantment. Be proud." Merlin walked in. Behind him were Gwen and Lancelot.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled and stood up. " For God sake. Will you knock first?" and shook his head.

I giggled and looked as Lancelot came near me with Gwen, and his chest was bandaged.

"I am so sorry for everything, lance. And Gwen. For whatever I have done to both of you." I tried to stand up, but my stomach hurts badly.

"Naaah... I am a knight of Camelot. It is just a small wound." Lancelot exclaims and Gwen continued," Yeah, it is nothing. Scare the hell out of me, though. " All of us laughed.

"seriously, guys. It is in the middle of the night. Please let us have some sleep will you?" Arthur continued and gestured all of them out. Gwen hugged me and Merlin put another bottle of potion next to me and whispered "just in case"

All of them bowed and went out and Arthur gladly locked the door behind them. He plunged himself onto the bed and laughed. "Now, where were we?" and kissed me deeply and sweetly.

The night passed as I sleep in his embrace.


End file.
